Hero's Wedding (Hero Stories)/Part 1
It was a beautiful summer's day in the Smurf Village, and all the Smurfs were called to the speaking mushroom for a special announcement. Hero and Wonder stood atop the mushroom, ready to deliver the announcement. "My fellow Smurfs!" Hero began, with excitement in his voice. "As everysmurf knows that not too long ago, this smurf proposed to Wonder, and she happily accepted! We would just to announce that we plan to smurf our wedding tomorrow right here in the village!" All the Smurfs cheered at the news. "That's giving us little time to smurf everything necessary, Hero!" Papa Smurf said, sounding concerned "This smurf knows you all can smurf so much in short time! Remember Woody and Laconia's wedding, Papa Smurf?" Hero said. "Oh yes! I remember!" Papa Smurf chuckled. "Now that I smurf about it, we did smurf so much for their wedding in one day!" "That's why me and Wonder want you to be the one to marry us!" Hero said. Papa Smurf felt honored to be given the role. "I'd be delighted and honored to smurf such a role!" he said in delight. "This will be the smurfiest wedding of the year!" Smurfette said happily. "No... no... no, of the decade... no... no... of the century!" Brainy said. "I HATE WEDDINGS!" Grouchy said. "If it's smurfy with every Smurf, me and Wonder just want a simple wedding!" Hero said. "Oh, Hero! You and Wonder deserve the best!" Smurfette said. "Yes and everyone knows the key to a happy marriage is an overwhelming, mind-boggling wedding!" Brainy said. "Don't you two worry! Just leave everything to me! First we will smurf...," Smurfette said, before Hero stopped her. "We appreciate your eagerness, Smurfette, but we're going to smurf that role to Brainy!" Hero said. Smurfette felt shocked at what she heard. "What? Why?" she asked. "Remember Woody and Laconia's wedding? All those decorations and fancy things were unnecessary, since they got the simple wedding they smurfed for!" Hero said. Smurfette recalled the events of that wedding. "Oh yeah!" she said, sadly. "Brainy, you are in charge of the preparations! Vanity will be your assistant!" Hero said. "I'm honored to smurf such an important role, Hero!" Brainy said. "Just remember to keep it simple!" Hero said sternly. "Now! This smurf will also like to announce that four of you will be smurfed very special roles for this wedding. One of you will be this smurf's best man, two of you will be ushers, and one of you will be the ring bearer," he announced. "Whereas, Smurfette, you will be my matron of honor!" Wonder announced. "I'll be honored!" Smurfette said happily. "Fergus! You will be my escort," Wonder said. "I'm honored to smurf the role for you, lassie!" Fergus said. "Sassette, you will be the flowergirl!" Wonder announced. "Jumpin' Jaybirds!" Sassette said excitedly. "And finally, my bridesmaids will be Laconia the woodelf and Lilac the pixie!" Wonder announced. "All right, Smurfs! Let's get smurfing!" Brainy said, and soon the Smurfs went off to start the wedding preparations. "Tailor! Sew the gowns and suits!" Brainy said as he checked it off his list. "Not for me or Hero, laddie! We're wearing kilts!" Fergus said. Tailor understood and went off to make the gowns and suits. "Greedy! Bake the biggest cake you've ever baked!" Brainy said. Greedy gave a signal to show that he understood. "Dempsey! Make sure he doesn't eat it!" he said. "Oh, don't worry! If he does, he'll have me to answer to!" Dempsey answered. Later, as Brainy was checking the list, Poet told him that all the invitations were completely written, so Brainy ticked his list before Clumsy had accidentally bumped into Poet. "Aw... gosh, Brainy! What can I do?" he asked. "Well, Clumsy, your job is to deliver the invitations!" Brainy said. "Aw, goodie, goodie!" he chuckled. "Smurf away, Handy!" Brainy said. "Smurfing away!" Handy said, as he lowered his crane's arm with a net full of invitations, before one of the ropes snapped, causing the invitations to fall on top of Clumsy. "Now smurf to it Clumsy! Your first stop is Pussywillow Hollow!" Brainy said. "Aw, goodie, goodie!" Clumsy said, before he was given a large sack to place the invitations in, and soon was headed for Pussywillow Hollow. Smurf to Part 2 Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Hero's Wedding chapters Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles